<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're a catch by mytsukkishine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932378">you're a catch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine'>mytsukkishine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby, It's Cold Outside [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff and Humor, Kakashi and Tenzou are Best Boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka Needs a Hug, no beta we die like ninjas, prompt: handmade gifts for students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka failed to realize that tomorrow will be the first day of class and that he forgot to buy his students gifts. Panicked and clearly out of time, the chunin goes straight to the weapon shop and the craft store at ten in the evening to assemble a personalized last-minute gift for his students. However, an accident happens that involves Iruka tripping, and his supplies being ruined. </p>
<p>Good thing his lovers, Tenzou and Kakashi, are there to help him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby, It's Cold Outside [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're a catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaffreAmethyst/gifts">ZaffreAmethyst</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahh, my first time making kakayamairu and i dedicate this to Zaf!!<br/>You're an awesome friend! And def deserve more thant this hehehe~ Love lots dear!</p>
<p>also, i apologize for any wrong grammar/spelling mwaahh</p>
<p>i hope you all enjoy! especially you, zaf &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Shit!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzou's eyes widen and he quickly takes his gaze off of his book to glance at Kakashi, who sat at the opposite side of him. Kakashi tilts his head and shakes his shoulder in return, also wondering as to why their other lover is cussing out of the blue.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka rarely curses out loud and it worries them, to say the least. Closing his book, Tenzou slowly gets up from the kotatsu and walks over to the kitchen, Kakashi following suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving, there they see their lover holding onto the small calendar Kakashi gave him. He has this panic look on his face as he stands frozen in the middle of the room, shaking a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Iruka?" Tenzou calls out softly, jerking back a little when the chunin suddenly snaps his gaze to the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Class resumes tomorrow," Iruka informs, his voice breaking, "And I haven't got the kids any welcome gifts yet!" <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that's where the three of them find themselves walking around town at nine forty-five in the evening. Almost all of the shops are getting ready to close, and Iruka is getting ready to lose his mind as he tries to think of something- anything good for his students to have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, what can I buy for my students that they will surely love?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about a scarf?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, I can but I need something personalized and-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A book?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The book store is already closed, and I doubt that some of the boys will like it." Iruka pouts and continues to walk briskly, going with no direction in hopes to see something that'll spark his interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aha!" Iruka stops and the two jounins behind him stumble backward in order not to crash into the sensei. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kunai! Yes, a kunai!" Iruka yells, voice laced with excitement. Turning around, Iruka puts his hands on both Kakashi and Tenzou’s shoulders, beaming them a smile that makes the two jounins' hearts skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iruka is so cute and he isn't even trying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you two do me a favor and run back to the crafts store we just passed by? I will buy the kunais and you two buy some sort of tag and pens so I can write on the kunais with their names on it." Without waiting for a response, Iruka leans in and drops a kiss on their cheeks before skipping happily towards the weapon shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned and in love, Kakashi and Tenzou obey with heated cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All these pens suck." Kakashi and Tenzou arrived at the shop just in time to beg the baron to give them a few minutes. Upon successfully convincing the hesitant merchant, Kakashi and Tenzou are at the pen section, looking at the different markers, pens, and pencils. The store has a lot of variety, but to Kakashi’s eye, they all look bland and boring.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzou, on the other hand, agrees because the paper boards they chose are a bit too girly - well, considering it's the most decent one they found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, but Iruka says we need to choose one. We can not just buy nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, you're right." Kakashi gently bumps his shoulder against Tenzou, his gloved hand grabbing for the brunet’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we should just go for the blue and red marker?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And maybe pink?" Tenzou suggests, blushing as Kakashi intertwines their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think we should also get some tapes and strings?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, we should.." Kakashi then leans in, pulls his mask down, and drops a soft kiss on Tenzou’s cheeks, barely missing his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senpai…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just look so cute thinking. You and Iruka alike. I can't resist you two." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kakashi and Tenzou walk out of the craft store hand in hand- the merchant lowkey glaring at them for staying a little too long- they see Iruka, running and waving at them, beaming his usual adorable smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kakashi! Tenzou! I got the kunais!" And as Iruka nears them, by some unlucky fate, the chunin trips on his own feet and Kakashi, who’s the nearest, quickly act in instinct and brings his arms out to catch the brunet- who is holding the two dozens of kunais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka lands on Kakashi's sturdy chest, however, due to the impact and that Kakashi was the one holding the paper and pens, Kakashi accidentally drops the paper supplies on the damp ground followed by the two dozens of kunais that somehow escaped its clothed confine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Iruka yells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzou's eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Kakashi can only hold Iruka as they all watch the kunais drop on the ground, and a few stabs through the said papers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pure silence as the trio's eyes stay glued on the fallen gifts. Amidst the silence and dismay creeping up within, the merchant from the craft store beside them comes out of the shop, his back facing the three ninjas as he closes up the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The baron then turns to look at them, to the fallen and ruined papers, and then back to the ninjas frozen in place. Without a word, the merchant left, walking away briskly. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka clings onto Tenzou, his eyes red and puffy as he sniffs quietly. He watches as the Mokuton user grabs the sixteenth kunai and slowly forms a wooden casing over the weapon before putting it down on the table. Wooden cases almost fill the left side of the kotatsu- and Iruka’s heart flutters at how good it looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenzou is amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi, on the other hand, is busy engraving names very carefully on the casing, one by one, he carves their names carefully using a carving tool Tenzou has. So far, ten pieces have already been carved while the rest are done using Tenzou's jutsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Iruka whispers, watching as Tenzou makes another wooden casing for a kunai, this time, engraving Shikamaru's name on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you sorry?" The brown-haired jounin looks to his left and drops a kiss on Iruka’s forehead, "You didn't do anything wrong." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did. I tripped and now you're wasting chakra for all of this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzou chuckles, putting the new case down on the table. "It's fine. It barely drains me, plus," Tenzou reaches out for one blank case and hands it to Iruka gently. "I like how we're doing this for the kids. I mean, look at Kakashi, we don't even need to force him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm doing this because I want to help Iruka." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzou smirks, "Really now, senpai? As I can see right now, you're adding extra details to the-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, fine. You win, kohai." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning at his two lovers, Iruka looks down at the blank wooden case he's holding. His heart feels so full and warm just seeing Tenzou and Kakashi beside him, helping him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka knows he’s sometimes a mess, but still, his two lovers are here to catch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing a sigh, Iruka grabs the spare carving tool, "I'll do Naruto's, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see that sensei has a favorite." By now, Kakashi has moved and sat next to Iruka, his chin resting on the chunin's shoulder with his lips ghosting over his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, maybe," Iruka grins, turning his face to kiss the silver-haired man's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we your favorite, too, sensei?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm…" Iruka hums teasingly, "Depends. We might be able to determine it after we finish this." With a playful smile, Iruka bumps his forehead against Kakashi and proceeds to carve in Naruto's name- Tenzou laughing on his other side as Kakashi gives him a pout. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just love sweet boyfriends being all sweet ;A; &lt;3 </p>
<p>comments and kudos to keep me alive please? XD heheh</p>
<p>thank you for reading ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>